Bukankah Itu Kejam?
by Banned Banned
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis biasa yang disihir menjadi seorang laki-laki. Sihir itu hanya dapat hilang jika dia dapat menghancurkan tiga hati milik tiga orang yang benar- benar tulus mencitainya. Dalam waktu 33 hari. Atau, ibunya akan mati.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan punya gue. Kecuali yang punya meninggal terus diwariskan ke gue? Hohoho /digebugin rame-rame/

**Genre:** Romance

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, typos, bahasa non-formal, tidak baku, lama sekali update-nya.

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis biasa yang disihir menjadi seorang laki-laki. Sihir itu hanya dapat hilang jika dia dapat menghancurkan tiga hati milik tiga orang yang benar-benar tulus mencitainya. Dalam waktu 33 hari. Atau, ibunya akan mati.

.

**Bukankah itu Kejam?**

Neng Hinata

Naruto oleh Mashashi Kishimoto

.

**Prolog: 5****th**** Day**

Gue Uzumaki Naruto, 19 tahun, dan gue seorang perempuan. Errr… tadinya. Oke, karena suatu hal, hari ini gue adalah seorang laki-laki. Benar-benar berbentuk laki-laki. Iya, dengan seekor burung di celana gue. Oh~ _Dumb it_!

Gue masih suka deg-degan _kalo _liat _cowok_ _ganteng_. Tapi, tiap gue _liat_ _cewek_ _sexy_, celana gue jadi kekecilan. Hm.. _If you know what I mean_.

Di sisi lain, gue _rada_ jijik juga _kalo deket-deket_ sama _cowok_. Secara, gue juga punya burung—yang tiap hari berkicau di bawah sana—kayak mereka. Masa iya, jeruk makan jeruk? _Emang_ _mau_ _maen_ anggar apa? _OGAH_!

_Rada_ _gimana_ juga si, _kalo deket-deket_ sama _cewek_. _Kalo _deket mereka tuh, perasaan gue sebagai _cewek_ lugu, jadi TERNODA! Soalnya, tiap kali gue _deket_ sama _cewek_-_cewek_ itu, pikiran gue selalu melalang buana ke tempat yang _kagak_ jelas! Burungnya itu loh! _Something_ sekali! Arg! MEMALUKAN!

Gue jadi aneh _kayak_ _gini_ dari pertama gue jadi _cowok_. Mungkin karena susunan anatomi di tubuh gue berubah; dari bentuk sampai hormon-hormonnya, jadi, pikiran gue juga _ikutan_ berubah. Tapi, berhubung hati gue masih pink-bling-bling (kecewe'an maksudnya), jadi, jiwa gue masih perempuan.

_Tau gak_? Rasanya itu seperti terperangkap dalam tubuh yang salah. Ini hampir sama _kayak_ para 'wanita tapi pria'; orang-orang yang jiwanya berlawanan dengan jenis kelaminnya secara biologis. Mungkin _kayak_ _gini_ kali ya, perasaan mereka; bingung _kagak_ karuan. Itu, loh, orientasinya, JADI _KAGAK_ JELAS!

Soalnya, pas kami tertarik sama _cowok_, itu artinya, bisa dibilang; secara batin, kami hetero, tapi, secara fisik, kami homo.

Dan, sebaliknya, ketika kami tertarik sama _cewek_; secara batin, kami jadi homo dan secara fisik kami normal.

Susah kan, jadinya?

Bi?

Mungkin.

Tapi, kata orang, selama baru tertarik, berfantasi dan memikirkannya—_kayak_ gue—, itu belum disebut bi. Seorang baru bisa dikategorikan sebagai bi kalau orientasinya diikuti dengan perilaku dan perbuatan. Berarti, selama gue _kagak_ "main" sama mereka, gue belum termasuk bi. Tapi, pendapat orang _beda-beda_ si.

E? Kenapa jadi _ngomongin_ hal _pervert_ begini?

Tuh, kan, gue jadi mesum. Sebelumnya mah, mana bisa otak gue sampai _mikirin_ hal _kayak_ _begituan_? Gue kan, sebenernya _cewek_ _innocent_, cupu pula. _Bayangin_ _aja_, _tiap_ _malem_ sebelum bobo, gue berdoa _biar_ bisa _ketemu_ pangeran _ganteng_ berkuda putih yang bakal bawa gue pergi ke istana. _So sweet_, kan?

Hoek!

Sekarang, gue malah berubah wujud jadi _cowok_ mesum yang hampir tiap hari mimpi basah.

Huaaa…

Plak! Lupakan.

Kembali ke benang merah. Yang tadi itu, anggap _aja_ persamaan gue dengan orang transeksual. Bedanya, mereka cuma "merasa terperangkap" sementara gue… gue "_bener-bener_ terperangkan". Iya, lah. Orang dulunya gue _emang_ _beneran_ _cewek_ tulen kan? Tapi— Arrg! Udah _kagak_ tulen lagi, dah sekarang!

Dasar Kyuubi sialan!

Kyuubi?

Hadoh, gue jadi _inget_ dia… dan kamu juga pasti _pengin_ tau, Kyuubi itu siapa, kan? Oke, gue jelaskan sedikit, ya. Kalau kebanyakan, gue jadi pengin muntah soalnya. Wuahahaha.

Kyuubi adalah seorang penyihir yang sudah terkenal di desa. Dia itu orang yang _udah_ nyihir gue jadi _cowok_. Dia orang paling jahat yang pernah gue temuin. Dia _emang_ setan. Tapi, dia sangat rumit. Di satu sisi, dia _emang_ keliatan jahat sekali. Tapi, di sisi lain, dia juga _nolongin_ gue.

Sebenernya, dia nyihir gue buat bantu gue. Ibu gue sudah lama koma di rumah sakit. Gue frustasi bukan main.

Malam itu, Kyuubi datang. Dia menawari sebuah perjanjian.

"Kau akan kujadikan laki-laki, dan kau harus menghancurkan tiga hati milik tiga orang yang benar-benar tulus mencitaimu. Dalam waktu 33 hari. Atau, ibumu akan mati."

Begitu katanya.

Awalnya gue menolok. Perjanjian macam apa itu? Yang gue inginkan adalah kesembuhan ibu gue! Kenapa malah nyawa beliau yang dipertaruhkan? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Tapi kemudian ada seorang suster yang memanggil gue untuk bertemu dokter di ruangannya. Dokter bilang, dia sudah berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa, tapi kenyataannya, ibu gue sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Betapa hancurnya hati gue. Gue menangis sejadinya di lengan ibu gue.

Dan, apa boleh buat, pikiran gue sudah buntu. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menyetujui perjanjian yang Kyuubi berikan.

Ini adalah hari ke lima semenjak kejadian itu. Dalam lima hari ini, gue mencari orang yang kira-kira pantas untuk dicampakan. Misal, penjahat atau semacamnya. Dari pencarian gue itu, sekarang, gue punya tiga target.

Pertama, Gaara. Gaara itu, anak bungsu dari mantan presiden Negara HI. Banyak catatan criminal yang dia sandang. Dia benar-benar orang jahat. Jadi, gue rasa, dia pantas disakiti.

Kedua, Hinata Hyuga. Dia seorang wanita. Kyubi bilang 'orang' kan? Jadi gue rasa wanita juga termasuk di dalamnya. Emm… Sebenarnya dia wanita yang baik. Tapi… Ayahnya itu… dia adalah laki-laki yang telah membuat ibu gue sekarat. Dia orang paling jahat sedunia! Gue DENDAM! Gue akan menghancurkan dia lewat Hinata, anak kesayangannya.

Yang terkhir, dia seorang playboy! Mesin penghancur masa depan para gadis! F*ck you, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan MENGHANCURKANMU! Lihat saja nanti!

…di chapter berikutnya…


End file.
